Songs of Ancient Anguish
by Byakushin
Summary: A collection of poems and song-inspired rhymeries on Ancient Anguish. Contains silliness, inside jokes and whatnot. Table of contents on the first chapter.
1. Prelude: The Windom Battlefield

_Author's Note: This will be my collection of poetic and singable creations for the various AA newspapers. The contents are rather heavy on internal humour, although players of other RPGs may find the concept sufficiently familiar to enjoy some of these. _

_Table of contents – genre in parenthesis:_

_* The Windom Battlefield (limerick)_  
><em>* Don't Stop Me Now (inspired by a song)<em>  
>* <em>Try The Brimstones (inspired by a song)<em>  
><em>* Haiku To Background Noise (haiku)<em>  
><em>* Seen In The Woods (inspired by a nursery song)<em>  
><em>* A Ditzy Lil' Ditty (limerick)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude: The Windom Battlefield<strong>

There once was an orc named Janaroth  
>Whose fighters had what the Knights had not<br>With numbers tenfold  
>(So stories are told)<br>They struck out with all that they had got.

There once was a man called Vergresson  
>Whose forces met orcish troops heads-on<br>He said, "Here's the line -  
>With gods we shall dine!"<br>Now rocks do the talking at Windom…


	2. Don't Stop Me Now

_Author's Note:_

_*Frosty* Darby kills Earthquaker while listening to Queen._  
><em>*Frosty* Humanmike: Don't Stop Me Now!<em>

_So here we have it, this one goes out to all you guards out there:_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Stop Me Now<strong>

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real killer time  
>I feel ali-i-i-ive<br>And the e-q is bought and blessed, oh yeah!  
>I've permed my set of Ars and ESs<br>So don't stop me now – don't stop me  
>'Cause I'm set for the kills – I'm set for the kills<p>

Got a party on, speeding through the woods  
>I'm your packmule -<br>defying the laws of gravity  
>Want to follow me?<br>Tagging on like you got a gaming slate?  
>I'm gonna kill kill kill<br>There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the heals, yeah!  
>Two hundred HPs<br>That's why they call me out to tank all night  
>Bonecrushing at the speed of light<br>I'm gonna make a super happy basher of you

Don't stop me now  
>'Cause I'm wanting to get past you, you're no fun at all -<br>Don't stop me now  
>If you won't get out of my way, you're soon going to fall!<p>

Don't stop me now ('Cause I need to get past you)  
>Don't stop me now ('Cause I swear I'll go through you)<br>I don't want to stop at all

I'm a killer dwarf, with my HJEM and shield  
>On a boss-killing course<br>I am a cleric, and I'm out of control  
>You're but a petty guard going to turn cold<br>When my divine wrath's about to -  
>oh oh oh oh oh -<br>explode!

I'm burning through the pots, yeah!  
>Two hundred SPs<br>That's why they see me party out all night  
>I'm exping at the speed of light<br>I'm gonna make a super happy basher of you

Don't stop me – don't stop me – don't stop me  
>(…)<p>

I'm burning through the heals, yeah! (…)

Don't stop me now  
>You won't be killing time here, not hearing Lars call<br>Don't stop me now  
>If you want to hear a keyword, I'll give you them all!<br>Don't stop me now ('Cause I need to get past you)  
>Don't stop me now (Move out and real fast, you)<br>I don't wanna stop at all…


	3. Try The Brimstones

_Author's Note: To celebrate my completed quest to idle myself the biggest drakon form, I wanted to thank my central sponsor somehow. This piece may have been influenced by The Flintstones a wee tiny bit.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Try The Brimstones<br>**

Brimstones! Try the brimstones!  
>They're the modern smoker's cup of tea.<br>From the gnomes of Vajalore  
>They have plenty of variety!<p>

Have you ever seen The Smoking Roc?  
>It's not hard to find – go with the flock!<p>

Brimstones! Try the brimstones!  
>Check out all the different colours<br>The rush that follows  
>You'll have a gay old time!<p> 


	4. Haiku To Background Noise

_Author's Note: This came to me in a chat about (WIZINFO CENSORED). ;) It is dedicated to Kasmune.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Haiku to background noise<br>**

NPCs filling  
>the vast emptiness that is<br>the passing of time.


	5. Seen In The Woods

_Author's Note: Nanowrimoooo!_ _(To be honest, I was just bored.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Seen In The Woods<strong>

I'm a little chipmunk  
>Short and striped<br>Throw me a peanut  
>Then you're my type.<p> 


	6. A Ditzy Lil' Ditty

**A ditzy lil' ditty**

There once was bold little cleric  
>Who'd try to fix ghastly ol' Merrick<br>As lords, when they're older  
>Their hearts grow much colder<br>Their guts, they turn simply choleric.

Then one day this dwarf-ette, out of it  
>Faced grapple-theft by callous midget!<br>'Course I would her save  
>(And loot the whole cave)<br>Trapped Scyther made 'possum a profit!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This piece got started by a daring rescue of said cleric by yours truly from a cave where she was venting her frustration on all the people living there. As I was trying to find words rhyming with 'cleric', I kind of wandered into the first verse.<em>


End file.
